


Why don't you stay?

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arrow - Freeform, Captain Canary, F/M, Heavy Angst, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Reunion, Sara Lance - Freeform, Sara Lance and Leonard Snart - Freeform, Tears, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wakes up and sees that she is in Leonard's safehouse/townhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Sorry it took me a little while to write this one!  
> These days i have been really busy and today i thought that it was time i finally sat down and wrote.  
> I wrote this in only one hour, so i was pretty inspired.  
> I hope you enjoy and please READ THE END NOTES!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

                                                                               ~~

The first thing Sara’s eyes saw as they opened, was the giant window across the bed that she was laying. 

The second was the clean sheets in which she was wrapped and the water and pills in the foreign bedside table. She sat up slowly; rubbing her temple and noticing that the burning feeling on the back of her throat was now gone. 

She reluctantly downed the pills and drank the whole glass of water instantly; having spent-god knows how many days without a drop. Sara stood up from the bed and then she finally noticed that the only thing that she was wearing was an oversized ocean colored long-sleeved shirt and her underwear; her torn and dirty clothes nowhere to be seen. 

As she started pacing back and forth on the alien bedroom, Sara finally noticed a few things that triggered her apparently blurry memory. A black leather jacket tossed in an armchair; a photo of a young woman with icy blue eyes and brown hair on the nightstand, and finally the awfully familiar cold gun that was placed on top of a liquor cabinet. 

She was in Leonard’s town house. 

Quickly Sara got out of the room and surveyed the space around her. The hallway was long and narrow with all the doors locked, so she began descending the stairs until she was in a spacious and light filled living room, which was separated with the kitchen by a marble counter. Before she could start looking for an exit, Sara heard footsteps approaching and then, out of nowhere; Leonard appeared right in front of her.

At first she seemed to forget everything and she found herself returning the smile he was giving her; but only for a moment.

“How did you sleep?” He asked and his voice was soft as he spoke to her, but Sara couldn’t stop her assassin instincts from kicking in and making her take a step back, as Leonard stretched out her hand towards her, 

“I’m not going to answer any of your questions until you answer mine.” Sara said; crossing her arms in front of her chest, even though she knew she looked like a pouty child. “And I am satisfied with your answers.” 

Leonard smirked at her and motioned towards the couch. Once Sara had sat; of course on a safe distance from him, he gave her a plate that was on the coffee table in front of them. 

Sara practically devoured the eggs and bacon and drank the whole cup of coffee; being really surprised how Leonard was such a skilled cook. If that was even Leonard. 

“I can hear you thinking canary.” He remarked with a small smirk still on his lips, as Sara eyed him suspiciously; as if to find the slightest difference that would prove that he wasn’t Leonard. That this man who had seduced her and left her locked in a basement to die for days, wasn’t the man that she loved with all her heart. 

“And what am I thinking?” Sara challenged him confidently; despite knowing that the only thing that gave her body some sort of coverage was his sweater. 

“That I am not Leonard Snart.” He said and for once he caught the woman in front of him off guard; the vulnerability and the pain now visible in her azure eyes. “That the Leonard Snart you knew would never do what I did to you; what I let them do to you.”

When he saw that Sara didn’t intend to speak, he continued; needing to tell her the whole truth, to come clean. 

“When the Oculus exploded I was scattered in the time; there Darhk and the others found me. I didn’t remember anything. It was as if I had never been in the Waverider. I was the perfect soldier for them; ruthless and merciless. And then I started to remember.” He sighed then and placed his hand a little closer to Sara’s leg and he saw the woman suck a breath. “The first time was when I saw that picture in your house. After that I knew something was wrong.  I wouldn’t eat, I wouldn’t sleep-and whenever I did; I always dreamt of you. And me. And blue light. So that’s why I snuck out and came to your house that night. I needed to know what was wrong with me. And when you kissed me it all came back to me and it was like...drowning...On you...On us...The memories.”

“Oh, did you call Thawne before or after the kiss?” She asked and her voice was strained; despite wanting it to sound menacing. “I’m just curious.” 

“I left because I needed to think. It’s one thing to be drawn to a hot assassin and a completely different one to have two sets of memories; to know that you are just a toy soldier in the wrong side of the war.” He said and there was surprising sincerity in Leonard voice as he spoke. “That night, when I came back to the headquarters; they knew. They knew that I remembered you.” 

And then Merlyn used something on me...To make me forget and be his little killer again...” 

“Vetera.” Sara muttered and felt the blood boil inside of her veins. “That’s what he used to Thea to make her kill me.” 

“I tried to fight them, but i didn’t have that much luck against two ex-members of the League of Assassins and a speedster.” That explained the bruise that had painted his cheekbone purple and the cut above his eyebrow. “I threw it up before it could take action, but i had to lay low. God, Sara; seeing you in there...” 

His hand reached for Sara’s but she pulled away from his touch abruptly.

“What, Leonard?” She sneered; her eyes full of rage despite the fresh tears that rolled down her cheeks. “You left me in there! You stood there as Darhk broke my wrist and they left me, chained in a basement to die! How long was I in there until you decided to help me? Did you even hear me yelling? Screaming for you? Or you just ignored it?”

He came closer to her now and before even Sara even had time to react, she was wrapped in Leonard’s strong bare arms and she was crying against his chest.

“Seeing you hurt, killed me Sara. I had never felt more pain than when I heard you screaming for me. But I had to make them trust me, to get away from them.” Leonard said to her hair, while a hand soothed her back as Sara continued crying and wrapped her slender arms around his waist. 

“You died.” she whispered in between her sobs. “I mourned you. You were gone.” 

Leonard pulled back a little and tucked a loose strand on blonde hair behind her ear. 

“I am here now.” he responded. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come back to you Sara.” 

And then their lips crashed together. Soft and demanding at the same time; Leonard’s lips were trying to earn her forgiveness; showing her that he was the man that she fell in love with, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back as Sara finally kissed him back. 

This time, she knew it. 

It was him. 

She knew it as his lips moved softly against hers and his hands held her as if she was a delicate porcelain doll. She knew it when his hands wiped the tears that stained her ashen cheeks and she knew it when he carried her up the stairs and placed her on the bed like a feather. 

Sara knew that this was her Leonard; the man she loved with her whole being, when he worshipped her body like the most holy thing he had seen and he looked at her like she was a goddess. 

Sara’s moans were the sweetest music Leonard had ever heard, as he pushed her over the edge and she dragged him with her. The way her lips opened and her nails scratched his back were undeniably some of the hottest actions he had witnessed in his life. 

But nothing could top the way Sara slept on his chest afterwards; serene and peaceful with a smile on her face, wrapped only in his sheets. 

“I’m home Sara.” He whispered to her hair before pulling her closer and earning a hum of approval from the woman next to him. 

He would worry about the Legion later; he knew that they were coming for him. Maybe any second now. But at that moment, all he could do was enjoy the exquisite blonde that was in his arms; and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end BUT only if you want it to be.  
> I am thinking of writing the sex scene at some point and also i could add one more story to the series.  
> Only if you guys are up to!  
> Anyway, please give me a Kudo if you liked it, and/or a comment to give me your opinion.  
> Without you i wouldn't be so inspired and all of your comments and kind words about my writing brighten my day!


End file.
